1. Field
The invention relates to the field of wireless communications and, particularly, to fast link establishment in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In radio communications, radio link establishment between two radio devices typically precedes data transfer between the radio devices. Fast link establishment is advantageous.